


入职培训

by badgerwild



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerwild/pseuds/badgerwild
Summary: Crowley性转，雷，慎入
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	入职培训

“这下我可以在这工作了吧...”红发女人胳膊撑在桌上，打开四颗扣子的衬衫露出了艳红色胸罩。

“当然可以，克劳利女士。不过...你知道的，在您工作前我们需要给您做入职培训。”叫亚茨拉裴尔的面试官平静的说。欧天啊，现在进妓院都要做入职培训了吗？在这个小镇里谁不认识她，在她没破产前，她可是睡遍了整个小镇的男人，只要肯来她就肯做，从不会拒绝。如果这是避免不了的话，大不了就做做培训消遣时间。

“行吧，那请你给我培训吧。”克劳利认命的抱手坐着。“请问我需要做点什么？”“很简单，女士，我现在需要你把你工作的热情表现出来。”欧，意有所指啊。克劳利微微笑了一下，弯下腰从桌子底下钻到亚茨拉裴尔的胯间，手顺着小腿摸上大腿，想着能见到亚茨拉裴尔惊慌失措的表情。然而亚茨拉裴尔面部表情并没有什么变化，还是板着一张脸，用粗糙的手摸着克劳利胸口。“现在请您把我当做你的客人，开始你的工作吧。”

呵，是个男人都抵抗不了克劳利的诱惑。她的丰胸细腰也不是白长的，大长腿藏在黑色丝袜里，红色胸罩把胸托得看起来更加丰满。克劳利跪在男人双腿中间，将男人的椅子推到后一点的位置，给自己腾出更多的空间。她隔着衬衫解开胸罩，两坨肉顺势垂下，乳头把衬衫顶起两个小尖。从衬衫里抽出胸罩把它放在男人肩膀上，纤细的手指将男人的皮带抽出，拉开裤链将已经勃起的阴茎解放出来。下面都硬成这样了，脸还是没什么表情，这激的克劳利想做出更过分的事，看看男人怎样才能表现出更多的情绪。她轻轻的舔了一下龟头，用手抚弄亚茨拉裴尔的阴茎，感觉它在手里变得更加粗壮。其实克劳利已经湿的不行了，红色内裤甚至透出一点水，顺着丝袜留到地上。当她感觉到手里的阴茎快要射出精液的时候，她停下手中的动作，正打算脱下底裤坐在他阴茎上，却被一只手推开了。手的主人嘴角微微上扬，看着满脸潮红的克劳利说道“我是客人，是你应该服侍的人。”

克劳利愣住了。她是有很多做爱的经验，但服侍人她可是第一次。呆呆的看着他不知该做些什么，就听到男人说“躺在桌子上，自慰给我看。”

克劳利不知道现在发生了什么。她不知所措地躺在办公桌上，听着丝袜被撕开的声音，有些手足无措。她没自慰过，或者是说她根本就不需要自慰，镇子上的男人会帮她解决。她一脸茫然的看着男人，她希望男人能教教她。

真可爱，做过多次爱的女人却不会自慰，现在的她表现得像一个未经人事的处女。亚茨拉裴尔走到克劳利身边，温柔的往不断吐淫水的女穴摸去，在克劳利一声惊呼中伸进去了一只手指。粗粗的手指在粉嫩的女穴中搅动，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。就在克劳利快要沉浸在快感中时，亚茨拉裴尔抽出了手指，留下一脸欲求不满的克劳利。

“就像我做的这样，自己用手指操自己。”亚茨拉裴尔下达命令。克劳利此刻满脑子全是情欲，她颤抖的伸进一只手指，学着性交的姿势扣弄自己。“啊啊...啊...好爽”克劳利开始淫叫起来。这种感觉她第一次体验到，快感完全是自己给予自己的，通过自己的手指。她不停的扣弄自己，甚至还食髓知味的多加了两只手指，三只纤细的手指在嫩穴里进进出出，淫水沾满了手还打湿了桌子。亚茨拉裴尔一脸笑意的看着她，时不时过去揉捏两下克劳利挺立的乳头，激的克劳利更加放荡的浪叫。但女人毕竟是女人，体力并不像男人那么持久，在她用手扣自己女穴没多久她就体力不支了。

克劳利虚弱的躺在桌子上，红色长发散乱的披在雪白的背，衬衫扣子全被打开，无力的垂在两侧。下身的黑西裙早已被丢在地板上，仅剩的丝袜却在私处被撕裂出一个大洞，露出了正在一张一合的湿淋淋的女穴。“求你了，操我...”克劳利向男人发出最后的请求。

亚茨拉裴尔把硬邦邦的阴茎抵在克劳利穴口，俯下身亲吻克劳利的耳垂，在挺身而入的瞬间他在克劳利耳边说“恭喜你，你已经通过了入职培训。”


End file.
